tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Adelaide Mitrache
This roleplay character belongs to Ali32 and can be found here Biography Adelaide Lillian Mitrache (Addy) was born on Feb. 22nd. She grew up in Romania with her mother, Cosmina and her Father Nicolae. When Addy was six years old they moved to America, but sadly their little family wouldn't be together long after the move. At the age of nine, Addy's parents were killed in a horrible car accident, while she was at a friends birthday party. A supposed drunk driver hit them as they were driving to pick her up from the party. Little Addy sat on the front steps of her friends house waiting for them to pick her up, but instead a police officer showed up and helped the parents of her friend inform her that her parents were killed. Luckily for Addy, family on her father's side was kind enough to take her in. They raised her as one of their own and she grew up with her cousins. At first Addy was very angry about everything, she had nightmares about the wreck and blamed herself for her parents death. Telling her grandmother that it was all her fault because they were coming to pick her up. That if she hadn't gone to the party, they would still be alive. Addy clung to the memories of her mother and father, memories of her father calling her by his nickname for her, memories of her mother and her cooking together, them building a snowman together and it falling down after a few seconds. It took her several years to move on with her life, but she did finally move on as well as she could. After high school Addy knew exactly what she wanted to do and couldn't wait to get started. As luck would have it, her father and mother had left her a hefty sum of money to get her through college and to help her out in the rest of her life. As soon as her mind was made up as to where she wanted to go, Addy set out for New York, getting herself an apartment and enrolling in college. She also knew she would have family around in the city if she needed anything, which made the move even easier. Once she finished college, Addy put her plan into action and she bought the space for her first bookstore. After finding the right place in New York, she was able to buy the building and create it from the ground up, so forth Blue Bird Books was born. She named the store after the nickname her father had given her as a child. He always called her his little blue bird. After the third year of owning her small bookstore, she opened two more stores and expanded the main store in New York to include a children's bookstore called Little Blue Bird Books. It took a few years, but her once small store has turned into a full out chain of stores, including one in Paris and one in Italy. Now, Addy still lives in New York, but travels to oversee each and every store she opens. She loves her life, when not traveling she spends most of her time between New York and London. She hasn't been back to Romania in a very long time, but hopes to one day. __FORCETOC__ Category:Female character Category:OC Category:Non fandom